First love,Never ends
by Aly'ssa2253
Summary: Una canción, grandes sentimientos...el primer amor vuelve a nacer.


**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot, respondiendo al reto del foro "Como el aire que respiro : Soeulmates forever".Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero tantas cosas no me han permitido hacerlo antes.**

**La pareja que escogí es Ji Hoo x Seo Hyung espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración :Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenece...solo escribo sobre ellos sin fines de lucro.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu amor es mi luz<strong>

Los intensos rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, lograron despertarlo, abrió pesadamente los parpados y como días anteriores, también despertó sobre su escritorio, reacomodó las hojas, guardo algunas fotografías de Seo Hyung que aun conservaba y fue directo a su habitación, tomo una relajante ducha, y con desgana bajo a la cocina a tomar su desayuno favorito: jugo de frutas y panques.

Una vez listo Ji Hoo tomo su móvil y realizo algunas llamadas cancelando algunos compromisos que tenia ese día, tomo su portafolio y entro a su auto rápidamente.

A pesar de la hora, el tráfico en la ciudad era estresante, mientras esperaba que los autos avancen, un sinnúmero de recuerdos atacaron su mente.

-Flashback-

-Seo Hyung-noona –gritaba Ji Hoo desesperadamente mientras corría por el aeropuerto.-No te vayas por favor –dijo cuando logro verla a unos pocos metros.

-No te vayas por favor-repitió e l pequeño inconscientemente, mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

-Ji Hoo –donseng que haces aquí-preguntó Seo Hyung fingiendo alegría.

-Yo vine a despedirme –contestó Ji Hoo melancólico.-Te voy a extrañar mucho noona.-admitió

-Yo también Ji Hoo -dijo Seo Hyung mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Ten te regalo esto, para que siempre te acuerdes de mi eh -mencionó entregándole una de sus muñecas preferidas.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Mis padres así lo decidieron, tengo que empezar mi carrera como modelo, aunque todavía soy muy joven -pronunció entre sollozos.-Pero te aseguró que regresaré pronto.

-Seo Hyung es hora de irnos querida –dijo su madre con insistencia –Apresúrate.

-Adiós Ji Hoo, nos mantendremos en contacto lo prometo –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr hacia sus padres.

-Adiós –dijo Ji Hoo en un susurro imperceptible y regreso a su casa.

-EndFlashback-

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado Ji Hoo aun pensaba en Seo Hyung, siempre la tenia presente en sus pensamientos y sinceramente aun tenia un lugar especial en su corazón.

Las protestas y el molesto sonar de las bocinas de los autos detrás del suyo, lograron volverlo a la realidad, así que arrancó rápidamente.

En menos de lo que espero, ya había legado a la clínica y como cada mañana Jan Di se había encargado de entretener y ayudar a los pacientes que desde muy temprano por la mañana esperaban a ser atendidos.

* * *

><p>Era un precioso día en Seúl, y Seo Hyung que había regresado de Francia poco tiempo atrás contemplaba melancólicamente , desde la azotea de su mansión, el bien cuidado y precioso jardín trasero, estaba sola en casa ya que sus padres se encontraban en un importante viaje de negocios y todos los sirvientes tenían el día libre , Seo Hyung tras pasar largo rato observando el paisaje decidió , ir a su antigua recamara, bajo lentamente las escaleras , ingreso a su habitación y de un amplio armario saco una cajita, llena de fotografías, tarjetas, cartas recortes de revistas , que eran recuerdos de su niñez y parte de su adolescencia.<p>

Ya había caído la tarde, se había pasado el tiempo rápidamente, mientras revisaba y recordaba los momentos dulces y felices y también los tristes y dolorosos que había vividos con sus amigos y su familia.

-Ji Hoo, mí querido Ji Hoo-dijo Seo Hyung con la voz rota, mientras se limpiaba con el torso de la mano unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Acaso ya no te importó?-se preguntó la joven entre sollozos.

* * *

><p>El día para Ji Hoo había terminado, sin mayor novedad, no tuvo muchos pacientes que atender y la fundación, no requería de mucha atención, así que decidió volver a casa.<p>

Cerró la clínica e inmediatamente subió a su auto y antes de partir reviso su móvil, únicamente tenía un SMS de Woo Bin, avisándole que esa noche todos irían a ver una película, como hacían cada viernes por la noche, así que no le extraño, pero inconscientemente se percato de la fecha.

-El cumpleaños de Seo Hyung – dijo inmediatamente –Como lo puede haber olvidado – se recriminó a si mismo.

Se aflojo levemente el nudo de su corbata mientras enviaba un mensaje al resto del F4, para comunicarles lo importante de la fecha. Pocos minutos después, sonó su móvil e inmediatamente contestó:

-¿Yoboseyo?-contestó Ji Hoo.

-Hola Ji Hoo, acaba de llegarme tu mensaje-saludó Jun Pyo al otro lado del teléfono.-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Aun, no he decidido nada, pero supongo que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

-Buena idea, pero según recuerdo a Seo Hyung, no le gustan las fiestas –comentó el heredero seguro de sus palabras.-Lo mejor será que hagamos una pequeña reunión.

-Tienes razón, ¿te parece en uno de los salones de mi fundación? - .

-Por supuesto, entonces nos vemos ahí en dos horas, yo me encargaré de avisar a los demás y tú cita a Seo Hyung ahí.- ordenó Jun Pyo, antes de cerrar la llamada.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- se despidió Ji Hoo y recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento unos momentos.

* * *

><p>Seo Hyung, se había quedado dormida, había pasado horas revisando sus fotografías, por lo que aun permanecían esparcidas a su alrededor mientras ella dormía profundamente.<p>

El timbre de su celular, la despertó bruscamente así que lo tomo de inmediato y revisó el SMS que acababa de llegar.

_Hola Seo Hyung._

_Lamento molestarte, pero _

_necesitamos que vengas a la fundación_

_Es urgente._

_Ji Hoo_

Decía el mensaje que acababa de recibir la joven se alarmó mucho, así que se arregló lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo las llaves de su auto y bajo las escaleras de su casa a grandes zancadas.

Llegó a la fundación, en menos de 10 minutos y con el corazón en la boca corrió hacia el ascensor, con gran nerviosismo apretó el botón al sexto piso, inmediatamente llegó a la sala donde Ji Hoo la estaría esperando, empujó la puerta, pero solo una densa oscuridad la recibió.

-Ji Hoo, ya estoy aquí ¿estas bien? –preguntó Seo Hyung incapaz de encontrar el interruptor, para encender la luz.

Dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente, intentando percibir algo en la oscuridad, pero la pantalla de la habitación se encendió y decenas de fotos suyas con el F4 aparecieron ante sus ojos, el video le pareció tan conmovedor que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y una vez hubo terminado, las luces se encendieron, y le permitieron ver a sus amigos que le dedicaron una dulce sonrisa y dijeron al unísono un: "Feliz Cumpleaños".

-Feliz Cumpleaños noona – Jun Pyo fue el primero en acercarse y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Oye, bro ya suéltala, todos aquí queremos darle un abrazo –protestó Woo Bin empujando levemente a Jun Pyo -Espero que te haya agradado la sorpresa –mencionó mientras abrazaba dulcemente a Seo Hyung.

-Ji Hoo ¿tu no vas a felicitarme? –Seo Hyung hizo un adorable puchero para llamar su atención.

-Por supuesto –dijo y correspondió a su abrazo –Siento haberte asustado.-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas estas bien y eso es lo importante –dijo la joven dulcemente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños noona -Yi Jung le entregó una preciosa pieza de cerámica –Se que no te gustan los regalos, pero esta vasija es especialmente para ti –dijo sonriendo.

-Por esta vez lo aceptaré –Seo Hyung tomo la hermosa pieza y le dio un abrazo a Yi Jung.

También, la felicitaron Jan Di que no se despegaba de Jun Pyo desde que habían fijado la fecha de su boda y Ga Eul, que había venido con su esposo, a pesar de que la joven modelo y Ga Eul se conocían desde hace poco se llevaban perfectamente y consideraba que era la perfecta esposa para Yi Jung.

Hye Sun, fue la ultima en acercarse, a pesar de que se conocieron recientemente, se volvieron buenas amigas, últimamente se veían seguido ya que al ser la novia de Woo Bin, él siempre la llevaba a todos lados.

-Gracias, chicos, de verdad pero no era necesario – mencionó la joven modelo.

-Por supuesto que era necesario –farfulló Jun Hee desde la puerta –Lamento el retraso.

-Jun Hee-unnie –exclamó emocionada la joven modelo –Gracias por venir.

-Debía estar presente en el cumpleaños de mi unnie favorita –mencionó la actual presidenta de Shinwa –Felicidades –dijo y abrazó a Seo Hyung cálidamente.

-Ven siéntate es hora de que soples las velas –Jan Di la guío hasta una pequeña mesa, donde es encontraba una pequeña torta y 24 velas.

-Pero antes debemos cantar el Feliz Cumpleaños –comentó Ga Eul.

-Por supuesto, que lo haremos –dijo el príncipe alegremente.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, apagaron las luces y cantaron le cantaron el Feliz Cumpleaños a Seo Hyung.

-Bien ahora, pide un deseo - Hye Sun, terminó de encender las velas.-Bien hazlo.

Seo Hyung pidió su deseo y soplo las velas, todos aplaudieron efusivamente, el resto de la velada, platicaron y se divirtieron.

* * *

><p>Todos se habían ido excepto Seo Hyung y Ji Hoo, platicaron unos momentos más y subieron al último piso de la fundación, donde existía un salón de música, donde Ji Hoo solía ir a tocar el piano.<p>

-Ven, por aquí –llamó Ji Hoo a Seo Hyung-Quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Eh? –indagó la joven –Sabes que no me gustan los regalos, de verdad.

-Acéptalo, por esta vez –insistió el medico.

-Está bien –contestó la joven, sin más rodeos inmediatamente, Ji Hoo la tomo de la mano y la guio donde se encontraba un gran piano.

Seo Hyung se estremeció por el contacto, pero solo lo siguió y tomo asiento junto a él.

-Te ayudo con las partituras –preguntó la joven.

-No es necesario –contestó el apuesto médico y le dedico una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir el mismo polo ártico.

Seo Hyung asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y poso su mirada en el rostro de Ji Hoo que concentrado empezó a tocar las primeras notas de una canción.

-_**Por que soy un estúpido, no miro a nadie excepto a ti**_ –empezó a cantar mientras toda su alma se volcaba en cada sonido.

Seo Hyung reconoció de inmediato la melodía y lo acompaño cantando efusivamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el amor, el dolor y los celos brotaban en torno a ellos, la suave melodía que un día Ji Hoo compuso para Seo Hyung, en la que plasmo cada uno de sus sentimientos y la misma melodía con la que un día le confesó su amor, ahora conectaba sus almas destrozadas y un gran sentimiento, que había estado guardo en los mas profundo dé sus corazones, volvía a nacer ,con la misma o talves mayor intensidad que en el pasado, y siguiendo a su corazón ambos se entregaron en puro y casto beso.

_-Feliz Cumpleaños Seo Hyung_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, no puede subirlo antes por mi hermana menor que se encargó de borrar el archivo de la pc y tuve que rescribirlo.<strong>

**Besos Aly!**

**No olivden dejar reviews ;)  
><strong>


End file.
